Taking Turns
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Sometimes, instead of collapsing into one massive heap together, the members of Team RWBY like to take turns instead, and see everyone be with everyone else, one by one. (Now with the right doc actually selected! Whoops.)


On nights where all of them are fired up and in the mood, Team RWBY can immediately settle down into a writhing foursome, a mess of limbs and moans that they can lose themselves in. Their four-way relationship is inclusive in all directions and nobody really minds getting right down to the lurid acts with each other, taking advantage of the massive bed that they'd managed to get into their dorm room without anyone raising too many questions about why exactly the teammates want to share a bed. But they found something to be said for letting their arousal simmer a little first, to ease down into the chaos of group sex slowly by focusing on what makes their relationship what it is, on the individual links that form the foundation of their polyamory. To run first through each pairing within their relationship, see the intimacy and connections found therein, paired with the voyeuristic thrill of watching two of their lovers join one another in ecstasy.

Weiss always goes first, insisting that since she was the one who bought the biggest and most comfortable bed on the market for her and her girlfriends to share, she ought to be up first when they play this little game. Nobody minds too much, because it at least sets a consistent tone to open up with, and they can spiral out from there by whatever combination the moods take them in. Yang, Ruby, and Blake all sit on the bed around Weiss as she lies down like a princess, shoving some of her hair back and spreading herself out amid pillows of all sorts, ready and waiting to be ravished. She soaks in the attention, the three pairs of loving eyes that focus entirely on her as she presents herself and waits.

Seeing Weiss's lean legs part makes something snap inside of Ruby, and the team leader crawls forward eagerly, which makes Weiss have to hide the growing smirk on her face. When Ruby comes for her first, it means she can lie back and relax, because the youngest member of the team knows her place better than any of her other girlfriends do. Her legs spread a little wider and a hand reaches for the short black hair, slipping easily through it as she guides Ruby's kiss down to between her legs, to the completely bare mound just waiting for her touch. She eases down without a second thought, pressing her first kiss to the puffy folds and drawing a soft moan from the heiress that lingers on her breath a little. It's airy and gentle, a little lazy almost.

Quick, eager licks follow, Ruby lapping at every inch of Weiss's entrance. Weiss is convinced that Ruby just 'knows her place' given the frequency with which she eats the white-haired girl out, but in truth Ruby just likes eating pussy, hearing her girlfriends moan as she selflessly brings them pleasure, feeling the thighs clench around her head in desperation. They're sensations she loves, and it just so happens that Weiss likes to get eaten out; they complement each other well, but she keeps letting Weiss have her delusions of grandeur and domination. In fact, she encourages them, because the smoldering look Weiss gives her as she looks down her lithe body sets her heart all aflutter. Letting her think she's in control and acting like a total pillow princess actually gets Ruby nice and hot, hands reaching down to squeeze at her rear as she pulls her up a little, getting fired up and excited about devouring her.

The way Ruby's tongue laps and lavishes her mound leaves Weiss moaning unapologetically, writhing atop all the pillows she set beneath herself like a plush throne. Nobody can mix gentle and hungry quite like Ruby does, and Weiss adores her style of cunnilingus, how amazing she's gotten at it since she began, and she's fine letting all of her girlfriends know it. And they want to mind, they really do, but watching her writhe in her smug glory like that has Yang and Blake getting all kinds of turned on too; quick glances over to the others catch Yang biting her lip and Blake holding a little tightly onto her thighs. Weiss tries to make some smug remark about how they can enjoy the show if they want to, but as she opens her mouth nothing comes out but a quivering moan as her head rolls back and Ruby silences her with a sudden redoubling of effort.

With her hands slipped under Weiss's legs, Ruby is pulling her midsection up and tighter against her eager mouth. She's surprised all of her girlfriends with her oral skills, reveling in the thrill of making someone she loves feel so good. She draws her arousal from that, hating to be the one given attention first, to the point where the others have stopped arguing about the matter and just accept her head between their legs for the first round. Save for Weiss, who thinks it should always be this way. Her thighs clamp down around Ruby's head, her Weiss's body bucking and writhing excitedly as her peak seems closer and closer by the second, by each deep lick and each quick kiss, every broad stroke of her wet tongue all the way up to her clit. One of Ruby's favorite parts was in having a fresh partner to wind up, someone who went from 'in the mood' to ragged and unraveled beneath her skilled tongue. She loved being responsible for and feeling that progression.

Weiss's head presses back hard into the pillows, shoulders rising up as she hit her peak, moaning breathily as she climaxes. Her fingers tighten in Ruby's hair, as if refusing to let her go as the licks continue, leaving her jaw quivering as pleasure surges through her. She doesn't want it to stop, wants to selfishly keep the cutie's head between her legs all night and let Blake and Yang do whatever they want with each other while off to the side she enjoys the best seat in the house. She knew it isn't meant to be but dammit she can wish.

Ruby pulls away with a smile and a bit of quim dribbling down her chin. She crawls up to give Weiss a parting kiss, and though she isn't happy to see her leave, Weiss puts her all into the kiss, not caring that it tastes so heavily of her.

Just as quickly as Ruby draws away, Blake is upon her, and the faunus is not nearly so soft about her intentions. Weiss finds herself rolled onto her back and pulled up from her mountain of pillows, made to lean over the headboard as kisses bear down onto her shoulder. Where Ruby is fairly passive and submissive in giving, Blake asserts herself. The kisses have Weiss shivering excitedly, spine arching as they trail down. Blake's hands guiding Weiss's to brace against the headboard before sliding up her arms, down her side, and to the little round cheeks of her rear. She pulls pulling them aside as her lips find their target in the heiress's pucker. A few quick, feline-like laps at the hole make Weiss whimper deliciously, and suddenly she doesn't feel like she's the one in control of being eaten out.

With thumbs digging into the cheeks, Blake holds them apart, exposing the wrinkled pink hole to her girlfriends each time she moves away to kiss at one of her cheeks or up the small of her back, letting both Yang and Ruby get a view before she goes back to work, kissing and licking at it eagerly. She has a handle on what she's doing, a concentrated and skillful effort, and when she drifts her tongue away to slither it up her spine, it's a deliberate tease meant to make Weiss squirm, to quicken her breath and make her head roll back. And it works; Blake closes her eyes and soaks in the shaky moan that follows. Ruby's oral treatment has her feeling a little haughty, and before the faunus is the opportunity to bring her back down to reality a little.

Digging the fingers in a little, she gives a rough kneading to the cheeks as her tongue slithers along Weiss's rim, circling it slowly with the occasional slowdown so she could wriggle her tip against her entrance. Weiss has a hand slipped down between her legs now, finally putting some work into her own orgasms as she starts pumping fingers into herself. She doesn't keep the same steady pace Blake is going at her rear with, getting faster and impatient, and just generally dismantling her own little act for the smug amusement of her girlfriends. Of course, she's well past the point of caring, as the tongue finally pushes against her back entrance and eases its way in, making her head toss back and her fingers bury themselves in to the last knuckle. If the cost of feeling this good is being taken down a peg, then she's fine with that, her body even jumping the gun as it tries to push her rear back into her girlfriend's face in a reflexive display of need.

Blake's aroused purrs are getting louder, but she keeps her focus on the task at hand, making out with her girlfriend's rear. She quickens her pace to match the fingers rocking into her white-haired lover, burying her face into Weiss's ass as her own need boils up, inducing something vigorous and hungrier in her rimming. She doesn't stop to finger herself, even if being so close to Weiss's desperate plunging of two fingers inside of herself is making her want to more than anything, but she has a job to do, and that job is to get Weiss off. She's already proven herself and knocked Weiss down from the pedestal she put herself on, and now it's about bringing the girl she loves to orgasm. If anything, now she's the one all wound up, her approach slightly backfiring as she devours Weiss's ass with clear need that both sisters have a full view of, and which Weiss can feel quite eagerly against her skin.

Not that she could find it in her to complain. No, she was much to busy whining excitedly as her second orgasm approached, coming down hard upon her, harder than even the first time. Her head pitches forward, eyes shutting as she bites down hard on her lip and gets loud. Maybe a little louder than is reasonable, but she does it knowing full well that her orgasmic moans are one of the most potent forces of arousal in the universe, and that if she goes down, she's taking all three of her girlfriends with her. Writhing and panting heavily, stuff rubbing furiously at her dripping mound, she tries to prolong her orgasm for as long as possible while Blake slows down, and with a final parting kiss to her pucker, pulls away.

Weiss rarely stays on for all three turns right away, but she slumps down, she's rather content with selfishly getting her fill, since Blake's disengaged. At least, until she remembers that Yang is up, and before she can react she feels a playful slap against her rear that makes the exhausted, post-orgasmic girl whine. "Roll over and get onto that flat butt," the blonde teases. "It's your turn to get someone off for a change."

She wants to object to the remark, because her butt is certainly not flat, but she knows that she won't get the opportunity to as she settles down onto her throne of pillows once more, Yang predictable as always as she slips a hand into her hair and climbs onto her face. Yang is probably the most playfully vocal of the group, the only one who doesn't need to be pushed to start talking dirty, who could pull of her clothes already making little remarks, and who moans before her pussy is even pressed against the resigned lips of her white-haired girlfriend, the excitement alone getting to her. But they're moans that pale in comparison to the ones she makes once she's settled on top of Weiss.

All it takes is a little tug on her soft white hair to finish the job that Blake's aggressive rimming had begun, all of Weiss's assertive, oral-demanding tendencies melting away as she licked up at the slick mound grinding against her face, Yang fully shameless enough to start bucking and riding her lips from the word 'go'. She's the aggressive one, who fires up the other three and keeps the sex active and energetic, and even Weiss, used to passively receiving adoration, can't help but get engaged, hands settling onto Yang's taut rear, pulling her down as she devours the blonde with so much vigour it's almost as though she's been holding back this whole time just to do her justice. The slightly aggressive strokes of her hair, never pulling but always assertive, set a nice rhythm by which she licks, all the while staring up into Yang's fiery eyes.

"I've got half a mind to call Ruby back here and make you two go at it again," she says, biting her lip as her other hand goes to one of her breasts, getting a firm hold on it as her body continues to grind. "Put your selfish ass through its paces a little." It's all empty talk; she would have to be an idiot to abdicate her place, and the rotation of all of four girlfriends to get off with one another has became almost sacred. She continues to ride her tongue, firm thighs getting a little tighter around Weiss's head as she picks up the pace, moaning louder and louder with each roll of her hips. It's sweet release, not only finding pleasure, but freed at last from her role as a voyeur, longing for the chance to jump in and get to the pleasure she needed.

Ruby and Blake, having had the pleasure of orally servicing Weiss, are not nearly as contained anymore now that they're in the role, Ruby clutching a pillow between her legs and grinding against it, while Blake lies on her stomach, hand suspiciously disappeared down her body. Both of them watch as Yang fucks Weiss's face, her freely-spilling moans only working them over harder, the two of them getting just as fired up as they soak in the excitement the brawler builds. It's infectious, and as their breathing gets heavier and quicker, their own moans begin to spill out, Ruby's high but quiet and spilling out with quivering breaths, Blake's restrained and low, almost purr-like.

"With how good you are at this, we should really make you do it more often," Yang continues, playing the angle mercilessly as her head rolls from side to side. Her curly, golden locks are getting messy and matted as she works up a hard sweat, spine arching and her whole body throwing itself into the act, into the noble cause of getting off from Weiss's touch. She doesn't get any response from the girl she's riding, save for shameless moans as the Schnee heiress devours her girlfriend, a hand down between her legs as orgasm number three comes fast upon her. Yang might be right, but Weiss has still stolen the first three spots, rapidly exhausting herself of all possible pairings and feeling three steadily increasing orgasms while Yang was building toward the first.

It's not that she's greedy, she just really likes having orgasms.

Yang beats her to it though, voice reaching its peak as her body goes frantic and burns up, and Weiss can't keep her eyes off of the way her defined abs are tightened up deliciously. It's a sight that can drive her over the edge at any time, and indeed it does, Weiss's moans muffled by Yang's folds as she joins her, the two howling and quivering in unison as her hooked digits sink as deep as they can into her. Three successive orgasms in a row, one more intense than the other, are all she can ask for, and the little wink Yang gives her tells her that the blonde knows exactly what she just fell for.

She climbs off of Weiss's face, and the white-haired girl's smile is unmistakable as she slips away, shuddering in exhausted nirvana. As she settles against the headboard, Yang waves her sister over with a finger and a sultry look. "Come get yours now," she says invitingly, and Ruby is more than happy to oblige, releasing the pillow whose corner now has a clear damp spot as she crawls over toward her older sister and the promise of pleasure. Ruby is needier now, for having eaten Weiss out and then watched two more lurid scenes, and that eagerness shows in her motions as she reaches for Yang's cheeks, getting her head steady as she leans in for a kiss once she's in position, kneeling above the seated Yang, but only managing to gain a modicum of height advantage from it.

Yang's fingers thread through Ruby's hair, and she's long since stopped being overly gentle with the girl, knowing that she can take it. Certainly not her worst, but enough that she doesn't hold back as she meets the kiss madly, biting down on her sister's lower lip as her other hand slips between her legs and gets to work at giving Ruby what she wants. Strong, hooked fingers sink into her, proving to be much more pleasuring than a pillow ever could as they brush up along her g-spot, drawing more meek whines from Ruby as her kiss grows sloppier. The team leader's body is primed and needy, ready for whatever pleasure Yang has to offer, and nothing is as big a priority in the bedroom for her than Ruby's pleasure.

Ruby melts against Yang, moaning as she slumps forward a little, kiss trailing from her lips down her chin, then to her collarbone. She's deceptively skilled in the bedroom, but likes to shiver and moan, playing up the role a little of the least inexperienced team member, knowing that Yang adores it and works harder for her pleasure whenever she puts it on. Her hand runs along one of the round, perky breasts, lips slowly peppering the top of it with kisses as she works her way down to her sister's nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking softly. Her eyes look up into Yang's, coy innocence flashing in her gaze as her lower body starts to move in counterpoint to the pumping of Yang's fingers inside of her.

Knowing full well that she is an absolute sucker for the act, Yang fingers her little sister a little harder, shameless and willing to fall time and again for how adorable Ruby is as she passes on the affection and bliss she received. Her reward is the satisfaction that one of her girlfriends is enjoying herself, and of course all the soft moans in between sucks on her nipple, the sensitive nub slick with saliva each time Ruby pulls her tightly-wrapped lips away for a moment to let out a sweet, infectiously lusty noise. Weiss may be the one who throws it around most, but Yang suspects that if Ruby would put her effort to it, she could get all three girls wrapped around her finger and lavishing her in affection nearly constantly. And sure, all of them had their turns to be focused on the three others, but something about Ruby could make them all stop what they're doing if she asked right.

It is an awe-inspiring power that Yang respects her for having the restraint not to abuse.

Weiss doesn't take long to feel like she may have jumped the gun in having all three rounds in rapid succession as she grabs the pillow Ruby had used, rotating it to a different corner and slipping it between her own legs. Her motions are lazy and slow, not in any particular hurry after three great orgasms in such short time, but she's clearly far from exhausted and eager to build back up into something. On the other side of the two sisters, Blake has become a little more overt, legs spread as she rubs up and down her slick folds, biting her lip as she focuses on the roll of Ruby's hips, the cute rear swaying as the team leader rides the fingers inside of her. The faunus is up next, and she knows this time, she'll be getting off.

"Deeper," Ruby moans, little flickers of a devilish gleam in her eyes as Yang eases her back up from her position slumped against her, the two rejoining in their kiss. Yang moves along with her, feverishly bucking and swaying to no real pleasure, simply carried away by Ruby's sudden exuberance and joining her in a lurid dance. Both hands are on the blonde's breasts now, kneading them steadily as Ruby pushes her sister back a little more firmly against the headboard and focuses on kissing her as deep and hard as she can. It's sloppy, but she likes to get a little too excitable and miss her mark a fair bit as her orgasm draws nearer; it helps her feel like she's really into it.

When Ruby cums, it's louder than anyone expects it to be, because her moans start off so low and squeaky, but now she's writhing against Yang and bucking frantically, kissing all over her sister's face like she's too consumed by passion to even bother aiming, and Yang is desperately wanting nothing more than to pin Ruby down and take another turn herself, as her fingers end up thoroughly soaked with the short girl's quim. Not that they don't stop going, of course; she fingerfucks Ruby right through her climax, keeping those moans loud and alive until she's pulling back herself and reaching for Blake.

Yang bows out with a sense of fair play, switching places with Blake as Ruby pulls the faunus toward her. Their bodies come together, Blake giving Ruby some steadiness as her breath returns to her, and with a few whispers beneath their breath, they settle on a position, leaning back and trying to interlock their legs. Their bodies pull back, dripping pussies pressed together as their hands find purchase beneath them, a final parting kiss sending them away as they smile to one another, making sure they're both steady before they begin.

Ruby has every reason to lean back and let Blake do all the work. The faunus's twitching ears certainly betray how horny she is , and she would have gladly humped Ruby all night if given the chance; the human wouldn't have to do anything. But even with her jaw still quivering a little, she isn't going to slack off, and the two begin to move in unison. What's the point of team endurance exercises if she ends up slacking off when it matters most? Ruby's hands press back to keep her steady as she gets to work, rocking and bucking in time with Blake's, eyes studying her long body for cues as she follows along with her.

Finally, the little rumbling purrs are gone, and Blake becomes vocal, head tilting back and eyes shutting tightly as she moves, breath hitching as she gives in to the pleasure. She's always the last one to go, trying to keep a little aloof until the sensation gets too much, and Ruby is absolutely soaked, all of that sticky wetness rubbing along her mound and inner thighs as they scissor. With her team leader moaning and keeping up the pace, the friction and the moment work to undo her, and her lip trembles a little as the moans come out freely, no longer scratching at her throat. Her and Ruby are practically joined in song now, their sweet sounds of passion, love, and lust in sync as their rhythm clicks perfectly and pleasure radiates through their bodies in unison.

Yang has passed the point of touching herself to the sight before her, and is in full-blown masturbation mode, seeking to get off as the watches two of her girlfriends go at it, their gorgeous, fit bodies locked in sweet sync with one another, the infectious sounds of their pleasure a treat to her ears. After getting Ruby off she can't help it; she's racing toward her orgasm, determined to hit it with them before she finishes off their rotation with the final turn between her and Blake. Her eyes drift over to Weiss, who's now humping the pillow harder, moving harder and quicker against it as the lurid sights before her become more than she can resist. It's a pretty typical result of this game for team RWBY; the longer it goes on, no matter how many times anyone gets off, the growing swell of lust just leaves them burning hotter and harder, wanting more and more.

Rolling her head from side to side, Ruby has her bottom lip firmly between her teeth as she moves, slowly slipping a little out of pace with Blake as the faunus becomes unpredictable and unsteady, losing the principled control she ought to have on herself as the pleasure consumes her in a swirling, heavy deluge of sensation and lust. Neither minds too much as Ruby starts to ease up as well, getting wild and messier as her eyes focus on the way Blake is looking adoringly at her, at the faunus's breasts as they sway with each vigorous roll of her body, at where their bodies meet in the middle, the source of the radiating pleasure they're both relishing in. Letting go a little is only a good thing for them, getting wild and sucked deep into the wonders of the flesh.

It's quick, heavy, and physical; Ruby isn't trying to challenge Blake-that's Yang's job-but she definitely puts her all into the motion, almost squandering the training they receive that puts them into top physical form as their speed and stamina are put to the cause of tribbing until they can't take any more. The four huntresses in training almost never have quiet, soft nights of gentle kisses when they're together. Little pockets of romance one-on-one are common in all their various pairings, but together, they just feed off of each others' passion, spiraling upward into something intense and physical. But none of them have complained about it yet.

Blake and Ruby found their peak together, gasping and shuddering as their hands come out from under them, letting their entwined lower bodies hit the bed as they writhed carelessly and wildly, Ruby gushing once more without shame as she whined and moaned, hands reaching for the squirming legs in front of her, gripping and kneading them as she added a reinforcing sense of intimacy and touch to their simultaneous release. They're dizzy, frantic, and lose total control as they writhe, moans so overpowering that Yang's only barely exceed their volume as the blonde follows suit with her own quivering release. Their sounds completely overshadow Weiss, who whines and grumbles as her own body doesn't hit its peak as well.

Ruby pulls away from her, shuddering as Yang forcefully descends upon Blake, and no matter how hard the black-haired girl's orgasm has been, she's always ready for Yang. The most intense and physical pairing of the possible six, the two girls are horrible for each other in that it's hard not to get competitive, both of them slipping hands between the other's legs as they got to work fingerfucking one another before their lips had even met in a fiery, almost combative kiss. Always the ones to get the most worked up, always throwing themselves headlong into a fiery rush of sensation and pounding fury as they burned all of their energy on the intense and frustrating act of trying to beat the other. It's all in good fun, but the stakes seem a bit higher than good-natured competition in the bedroom should imply.

"Come on, you can go deeper than that," Yang taunts as the digits sink into her primed and dripping pussy. It's a taunt with a smile as she wiggles her own fingers in deeper, loving the way that Blake's head cranes back and purrs in response to the attention. "Or have you gone soft on me?"

Blake's response in a quick one, but with Yang lying over her with her head vaguely tilted back, it's one she's practically been invited to. She goes for Yang's neck, teeth playfully nipping at the soft skin there as she obliges, by pushing her fingers in to the last knuckle, her thumb rubbing circles along the blonde's clit as they begin to pump. It's almost never slow between them; they feed off of each other's energy and passion too much, more potently than Weiss or Ruby do. Winding one another up like nothing else can, they find themselves sinking deeper into their neediness, and it leaves everyone a little relieved that the two of them end up together last.

Blake bites at her lover's neck as Yang's free hand scratches behind her ears, a little bit of heavy affection underneath the pretense-laden competitive spirit that has both girls trying to out-fingerfuck the other. Their bodies grind together hotly, moans free and heavy, ragged as they try to get the other off first, as much about bragging and outlasting the other as it was about doing their duty to their girlfriend. It's hard for them to narrow down exactly what drives them in this state, the lusty haze consuming them, and it's hardly the time for either girl to get introspective-and rather unlikely either of them properly can, with how deep they are down into each other's frenzy.

Ruby seizes the other end of the pillow from Weiss, the two saner of the girlfriends each taking one of the edges and leaving the long side between them as they get to work, eyes on the other two but hands very much on each other. Now that everyone's been with everyone, there's nothing unfair about getting handsy on the sidelines, and Ruby's fingers are eager to feel all over Weiss's long, lithe form, and for soft fingertips to brush in turn along her own erogenous zones as the pillow remains clutched between their thighs. They're on the same wavelength, eager riding to the same pace as they adore sight before them, which is nearly impossible to look away from. Two gorgeous physical specimens having intense, loud sex right before their eyes. Weiss in particular adored her angle, with Yang's taut ass high in the air and Blake's fingers hammering into her folds as quim trickled down her thighs.

A bit of a nasty surprise saw Ruby leaning forward, mimicking her older sister and biting down onto her girlfriend's neck, drawing a shocked squeal as the unexpected sensation drove her over the edge, left the heiress frantically fucking the pillow corner as her long-awaited orgasm tore through her, Ruby's hands and lips assailing her without mercy.

With Yang and Blake tilting their heads to the side, both huntresses are free to go at each others' necks, nibbling and biting and leaving all manner of hickeys and marks that will have to be covered up for class in the morning, but in the heavy frenzy of their lovemaking, such matters are for later, when the buzz has died down and they have to return to reality, something they have no desire of doing for quite some time. Not when they can keep pumping away, fingers sinking deep into sloppy, dripping holes as they lose themselves in the heated bliss. Their orgasms are fast upon them and neither tries to hide it, howling in feral lust as they continue madly working one another over, teeth clamping down tight and holding on as their bodies quiver and shake in random, chaotic manners, Blake madly pressing upward and Yang shoving her back down, pinning her to the bed as they writhe in white hot ecstasy together.

For anyone else, it would be a reasonable end to a night of lovemaking, but as Yang rolls off of Blake, she sees Weiss and Ruby looking eagerly back at the two of them, smiles on their lips and eyes wide. They want in. Now that it's all been 'fair', all order can break down into the writhing chaos of an orgy driven by pure instinct and split second decisions, raw and ragged and just what the four huntresses need. Then, Yang's eyes catch the bite mark Ruby's left on Weiss's neck. "Hey, good job, sis," she congratulates breathlessly, crawling over Blake, who lies squirming in the afterglow beneath her. She makes her way toward the heiress with a devious grin. "But here, let me show you how to make them so they'll stick around in the morning."

Weiss begins nervously, "I don't know if it's really going to be scarf weather tomorrow, and I-ah!" Yang's teeth are an immediate silencer, leaving her gasping as her body bucks against the pillow, leaving Ruby giggling, only for the team leader to yelp in surprise as well as Blake comes up from behind her and mirrors Yang's actions.

Even when they try to keep things one-on-one, it's hard for them not to devolve into an orgy after all's said and done anyway.


End file.
